And if Hook had saved Regina
by CarolReeves
Summary: And if Hook had saved Regina?


And if Hook had saved Regina?

When Hook left the room, he hid to see what actually Greg was going to do with had just left and only Regina could see the first shock, she looked at him with those beautiful Brown eyes full of water and begging for it to do looked good in her eyes and whispered "firm, bear I will come back".Regina agreed and almost gave a going he looked to Greg with hatred and thought: "who does he think he is to torture my Regina? This has to end now! "  
While he was going in search of the Charmings to get help, he was thinking of Regina and in as she is had noticed that from the moment that the saw, so attractive, perfect body, wonderful voice and the smell, Oh! She smells the Mace. He couldn't see any fault in it, but she never saw Hook smile, smile of truth, to be happy, not the one sarcastic smile wanted to see her smile at least , he wasn't going to let it die, he'd save Regina, even if it is the last thing that he does.  
Running as much as they could, Hook was going to the docks with the Charmings, it tried to hide the desperation and fear, but couldn't, he was sure that Snow and David had noticed, after the interrogation that they did when he was asking for doesn't matter now, nothing else matters.  
The more he ran, the more he thought of Regina, tied and shocks and the fault was his, all of it, just because he was angry that she had almost killed him.  
He could not have done it, he had to protect Regina of them all, he wanted now was she well, safe and close to David came in and tried to shoot at Greg and he fled, Hook joined terrified looking for Regina who was he came close to her and saw the injuries that the shocks caused, his heart broke, it was all his fault, he was a coward, an idiot, he could not have delivered it to them, he had to have fled with her since the moment she asked for his whispered "Regina …" and went on to your fingertips by her face. "I'm sorry. " Snow that watched everything, began to untie it and when it was free it called David. "Let us take you there to our House. "  
Hook screamed "no!I'll take you there for my ship and I'll take care of it. " He took Regina in his arms and began to walk.  
Snow was confusing. "Why this Hook now? You never liked it. "  
"It is not your account."  
While he took the Queen to the ship, David and Snow were seeking the blue fairy. he could stay a while alone with her, he thought. Hook looked to Regina desmaiada still in his arms, so delicate, so led Regina to her bed, where was your bed with Miláh, big and cosy. He lay down and pulled the covers up to her waist, her hands under the covers to warm up.  
Hook the watched, even after being tortured, she was so beautiful, so succumbed and passed his hand good by the face of Regina, on your cheeks and red lips and irresistible, very slowly so as not to awaken it. Because Regina was never going to leave he agreed to do such a knew that she pretended that I didn't feel anything, but she wanted too, he could realize it. Hook leaned very slowly and captured his lips gently.  
When he walked away, he realized that Regina had suspirado and was stirring, she knew that he to had when she opened her eyes, she not pushed, nor made any aggressive gesture as if expected. She smiled to him and looked into his eyes. They were very close and his good hand was near his waist.  
Regina was so happy to know that it was him, he said he would return and he did. He saved her and kissed. Regina couldn't be at those perfect blue eyes fixed, she gave a smile, one that Hook had never seen before in your lips.  
"You?You saved me? "  
"Yes!"He smiled as well.  
"Why?"And his face turned into doubt.  
"I wasn't going to let you die Regina, Me for having you delivered them, they hurt you, the fault is all mine. "He said this without fraying the looks of it. Regina spent the hand by his face, then by the scruff. "Forget this Hook."  
And gave a half that instant she was no longer the Evil Queen, Regina Regina Mayor of SB, she was the Regina before vengeance, before all this pain, that Regina sweet that could love again.  
"Call Me Killian, will you call me so. "  
"Right."Yes, he liked not to be love, but he cared about her and saved, no one cared about her in years.  
When Hook looked to his arm that was on your shoulder and your hand making his neck mod Miami brings retro flavor, he saw the bruises of the eyes filled and he began to kiss each wound in his arm. "Forgive Me * Kiss * * Kiss * forgive me forgive me * kiss *…"  
"Yes, I forgive you." She smiled. They were holding hands when the Charmings and the blue fairy entered the room.  
"Regina." Snow said confused.  
"Yes." Hook moved away.  
"Are you Alright?" Snow asked.  
"I'm fine now."She looked to Hook with a smile in the corner of the mouth. And Hook blinked in response.  
"Mother Superior is here to …"  
She swayed her head trying to understand, but she just thought Hook and his kisses and if all this was sincere and that although had what happened, she was happy, because Henry was well and safe and Hook cared about it. She was counting the minutes to be alone with him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

** Comment what you think. **

**Will have part 2.**


End file.
